


something about us

by stellatiate



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellatiate/pseuds/stellatiate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere in the dark, Shiro takes hold of her wrist.</p><p> </p><p>-— allura & shiro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something about us

**Author's Note:**

> written to the sounds of [daft punk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sOS9aOIXPEk&feature=youtu.be) and the first of many shallura fics to be put here.

“Tell me what a sunrise looks like?”

The desperate panic in her voice simmers when Shiro lifts his head and meets her gaze, eyes unsteady. She feels a little more like he is grounded when his eyes focus on hers, and she can feel her heartbeat eddying to a slow rhythm. Moonlight drips onto him and makes him glow, with iridescent hair and a haunted pallor to his skin.

It’s hard to bring him back after such sharp panic, but her question gives rise to a rueful smile. “You’ve never seen a sunrise on Altea?”

Allura fights the warmth in the air when she pushes her hair back stubbornly, twisting the curls behind her ears. “The sun is always out on Altea, Your planet is one of the few heliocentric ones.” She may imagine it, but she thinks Shiro’s breathing starts to match hers. On the floor of his bedroom, kneeling between the space of his feet seems to be all she can do when his chest constricts with abrupt panic.

“It’s beautiful,” his smile stretches and she watches the line of his body slump into comfort, “like the sun is just…slowly crawling across the sky. And all of the colors bleed into the blue the way a single pebble ripples across a pond, and—” He pauses in his thoughts, then resigns himself to a private smile.

Somewhere in the dark, Shiro takes hold of her wrist. His touch is soft and almost phantom like, but then he folds the fingers of his warmer, softer hand into hers. The gaps between her knuckles where his fingers sit burst with a heat almost foreign to Allura, except it flies into her cheeks. In the dark, her face remains the same shade with no telltale blush.

“It looks exactly how this feels,” and he squeezes her hand with just a subtle amount of pressure. Warmth soaks into the center of her palm and spreads until it brings a tingling sensation to her fingertips, and Allura feels like all of her is full of the warmth from simply the palm of his hand. His breathing is calm, now.

She should let go, though. Instead, she quietly curses Shiro for turning the sunrise into something she can feel.


End file.
